El propósito
by Atori-chan
Summary: Itachi y Kisame raptan a algunos personajes de la aldea oculta de la hoja y a algunos de la arena por una razón. ¿Cuál es su propósito? Diversas parejas y algunas raras en el interior.


**-EL PROPÓSITO-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Un grupo de ninjas tanto adultos como adolescentes despertaban encontrándose algo aturdidos y desorientados. Trataban de recordar lo que habían pasado en el periodo que habían estado inconscientes o dormidos ya que ni eso sabían con certeza. Miraron a su alrededor tratando de distinguir algo, pero uno de ellos se quedó de piedra al tener allí a alguien que jamás olvidaría.

-¿Ga... Gaara! –exclamó la voz de Naruto sorprendido al verle allí con sus dos hermanos mayores.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más y preguntarse porque razón estaban tres ninjas de la arena con ellos de la hoja en aquella especie de sala oscura, dos sombras aparecieron en escena. Una de considerada altura que resaltaba sobre la otra. Ambas sombras se dejaron ver y más de uno se quedó sorprendido al reconocer a uno de ellos.

-no puede ser... –dijo un jounin de cabello blanco.

-es imposible... –dijo una de las jounin de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesí.

-Uchiha Itachi... –dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y la rabia contenida.

Naruto y Sakura, que también estaba en aquel lugar se quedaron más asombrados al saber que aquel chico que tenían enfrente aparte de tener un gran parecido con su compañero de equipo era un Uchiha como Sasuke.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hermanito... –dijo Itachi tranquilamente lo que dejó sin palabras a todos los adolescentes al descubrir el parentesco que tenían.

-vaya, vaya, así que ese es tu famoso hermano pequeño... –dijo el grande que estaba a su lado.

-tú eres Kisame Hoshigaki, antiguo ninja de la aldea de la niebla ¿verdad? –dijo Kurenai- sospechoso de asesinato y de conspiración para derrocar el gobierno...

-estoy sorprendido, pero estás en lo cierto chica...

-¿qué queréis de nosotros? –preguntó uno de los adolescentes.

-cumplir nuestro propósito para lo que existe el Akatsuki... –dijo Itachi inexpresivamente.

-¿su propósito? –cuestionó Shikamaru confuso.

-creo que ya me hago una idea de que puede ser...

-¿eh? –Naruto miró atrás y señaló con el dedo aquel que había hablado- incluso tú ninfómano... incluso a ti te secuestraron... y hasta a la vieja Tsunade...

-ejem... –tosieron nerviosamente los dos algo azorados.

-¿cómo es posible que incluso dos de los grandes hayan caído? –preguntó curioso Iruka.

-en Jiraiya creo imaginármelo... en cuanto a Tsunade-sama... –dijo otra de las mujeres jounin ligeramente molesta.

Todos no comprendían nada y entonces en aquel cuarto oscuro apareció otra figura al lado de Itachi y Kisame de estatura igual que la de Uchiha.

-es fácil descubrir los puntos débiles y hacer uso de ellos... yeah! –dijo aquella persona que era una mujer que vestía las mismas ropas que sus dos compañeros de cabellera rubia y ojos azules- Sasori-kun engatusó con una apuesta a Tsunade, mientras que yo usé mis trucos femeninos con Jiraiya... yeah!

-¿quién es esa tipa que no hace más que decir yeah? –preguntó Ino.

-Deidara-sama para serviros yeah! –su vista se posa en Sasuke que miraba a Itachi con furia, queriendo saltar sobre él, como un depredador a su presa- ¿ese es tu hermanito Itachi-kun? No está nada mal... yeah!

Sakura e Ino se pusieron de acuerdo por una vez en su vida y su humor pasó al mismo que tenía el más joven de los Uchihas, donde ambas miraban con odio a aquella rubia yeah!.

-"shannaro! Le voy meter su yeah por donde le quepa como quiera conquistar a mi Sasuke-kun" –dijo la inner de Sakura para sus adentros.

-oíd, a nosotros no nos gustaría seguir con este circo, pero¿cuál es vuestro propósito¿Para qué nos habéis secuestrado? –preguntó Temari firmemente.

-yo ya debo imaginármelo... –empezó Jiraiya seriamente- sobre todo cuando no solo han capturado a Naruto sino a Gaara también...

Los miembros del Akatsuki solo lo miraron curiosos y sonrientes, salvo Itachi que seguía serio y miraba a su hermano que no atendía a la conversación del sanin, sino que pensaba en la muerte de su clan a manos de aquel hombre que se encontraba a pocos metros.

-vosotros lo que queréis es lo que portan en su interior... y luego poder controlarlo¿no es cierto?

Unos aplausos se escucharon detrás de los tres miembros del Akatsuki provenientes de un hombre de mediana estatura que aparecía siendo acompañado a cada lado por un miembro de aquel misterioso grupo.

-mil felicitaciones por esa teoría Jiraiya...

Los rostros de todos ellos volvieron a palidecer al ver el nuevo descubrimiento de personajes y no por parte de aquel hombre que había hablado, sino por uno quién los acompañaba.

-Orochimaru... –dijo Jiraiya perplejo.

-¿qué hace aquí esa serpiente? –espetó Tsunade uniéndose al grupo de personas frustradas y malhumoradas.

-soy miembro del Akatsuki... además, alguien no me deja abrir el sello de Sasuke-kun... –dijo Orochimaru con la mirada puesta en Itachi, el cual le daba la espalda, pero que era consciente de que era observado por él.

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de esa mirada y apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-yo ya empiezo estar harto de todo esto... Itachi¿estás jugando conmigo o qué? Me importa un bledo tu propósito, pero no he olvidado lo que has hecho... ¡te mataré! –formando en su mano el chidori y lanzándose sobre él.

-¡Sasuke, no! –exclamó Kakashi asustado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-estúpido hermano pequeño... –dijo Itachi por lo bajo cerrando los ojos.

-ah... –Kakashi se fijó en eso intuyendo lo que haría próximamente- cuidado, cerrad los ojos...

Sasuke estaba ya a pocos centímetros de su hermano para darle con aquel ataque ante la inmutalidad de los otros miembros del Akatsuki. Lentamente Itachi fue abriendo los ojos dejando ver un sharingan que Sasuke había visto hace años pero ya no podía pararse.

-sharingan... ¡STOP! –dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa feliz de niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, todos abrieron sus ojos viendo a Sasuke paralizado en el aire pudiendo mover solo su cabeza.

-pe... pero... –balbuceó Naruto sin comprender.

-vaya... jejeje... creo que me he equivocado... al parecer Itachi no iba a usar el tsukiyomi... –dijo nerviosamente Kakashi.

-vaya Itachi... de cerca tu hermano es aún más adorable yeah! –dijo Deidara acercándose al menor de los Uchihas.

-"shannaro! Como esa yeah! le toque a mi Sasuke-kun le arranco el pelo y los ojos..." –decía una inner completamente con los ojos llenos de fuego y con el puño apretado.

-bueno chicos, como veo que ya estamos todos, comenzaremos con nuestro propósito...

-a sus órdenes Boss... –dijo Kisame sacando su larga espada- ¡Kisame! –haciendo una posturita con la espada.

-¡Orochimaru! –dijo echando su larga melena hacia atrás de forma femenina.

-¡Sasori! –en una postura galante.

-¡Deidara! –guiñándoles coquetamente con el único ojo visible.

-Itachi –dijo sin emoción a diferencia de los demás.

-¡y yo el Boss! –en el medio de ellos con los brazos en jarras- el jefe, el mandamás, formamos la organización… ¡Akatsuki!

Todos, incluido Sasuke miraban con una gota a aquellos que supuestamente eran de los asesinos más peligrosos, y que se presentaban de una manera un tanto ridícula algo estilo a los Power Rangers.

-¿seguro que esos son los Akatsuki? –cuestionó Anko algo dudosa.

-yo ya no estoy segura... –dijo Shizune con la cara descompuesta.

-oiga Boss, no les hemos impresionado... –se quejó la única miembro femenina.

-eso es porque Itachi, no le da emoción a la cosa... –se quejó Orochimaru esta vez.

-oye tú novato mide tus palabras... –defendió Kisame con su capa y espada.

-yo creo que si estuvieran los demás miembros quedaría cojonudo y seguro que les impresionaríamos... –habló Sasori.

-yo sigo pensando que esto es una ridiculez... –dijo Itachi algo azorado.

-venga chicos, venga... empecemos con nuestro propósito e Itachi, quita esa técnica a tu hermano...

-lo que usted diga Boss... –Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y le dio en la frente como le hacía de pequeño mandándole hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que fue atendido por Sakura e Ino que no tardaron en preguntarle si estaba bien.

-si será bestia el tío...

-bueno, pues empecemos comencemos con nuestro propósito de una vez... –dijo el Boss mirando maliciosamente a los que tenían enfrente que inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de ataque y algunos protegiendo a Naruto y a Gaara- parece que están todos los invitados que os mandé... Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Genma, Shizune, Jiraiya y Tsunade... Deidara¿están todos en la lista y aquí?

-ajá Boss...

-pues que comience de una vez nuestro propósito para lo que esta organización existe... –unas luces se prendieron pasando aquel cuarto oscuro a uno iluminado donde parecía un Reality Show- la de los casamenteros...

-¿eh? –exclamaron todos sin comprender.

-que no sabéis lo que son casamenteros, idiotas... –espetó Orochimaru.

-claro que sí estúpida serpiente... –saltó Tsunade.

-nuestra misión consiste en como asesinos temerarios, pues hemos creado esta asociación para cambiarnos y ayudar a la gente, en otras palabras, uniros para que os caséis y creéis una hermosa familia... –dijo el Boss tranquilamente- es por eso que mis niños, digo, mis chicos os han observado durante todo este tiempo recogiendo información... esta tradición se remonta desde el siglo XV antes de nuestra era... ah... como me gusta decir esto... son tantos años los que han pasado y tantos casamientos realizados...

-pero... ¿qué vuestro objetivo no eran los monstruos que llevan Naruto y Gaara? –preguntó Jiraiya incrédulo.

-nosotros para que lo queremos... ¿para hacer un abrigo con ellos?

-yeah! No me vendría mal a mí uno...

-además eso nos es de poca irrelevancia... –dijo Kisame apoyando su espada sobre su hombro- el Akatsuki no cree en la guerra, cree en la paz y en el amor...

Sasuke miró raro a su hermano sobre si él tenía esos mismos ideales, después de que asesinara a su familia y negándose a creer que también fuera un casamentero.

-pero oye, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí hay pocas chicas para que se realice según tú una unión de parejas...

-no te inquietes Iruka... ¿acaso nadie ha oído hablar de los triángulos amorosos?

-¿eh?

-de hecho, Orochimaru también participará... os explicaré de que va esto... habrá una chica que será la que se lleve a su futuro esposo y dos chicos, digamos que los rivales del amor...

-hablas como si supieras los sentimientos de la gente...

-más de lo que crees Naruto-kun... ya te he dicho que he investigado... y todas las féminas están enamoradas y confusas... y como estamos en la temporada del apareamiento, que mejor momento para nuestro programa... y eso no es todo, ya que Kisame y Deidara serán especies de abogados apoyando al chico en cuestión dándole a cada chica información por lo que le conviene...

-no entiendo nada... –dijo Kiba hablando por primera vez.

-yo lo que no entiendo es porque nos ponen a nosotros también que somos adultos... –dijo Asuma.

-por supuesto, los triángulos los hemos hecho nosotros... Sasori, muestra a nuestros invitados quienes serán y con quien...

Y el chico le dio un botón y en una pantalla aparecieron los triángulos por lo que muchos se quedaron con las palabras en la boca al descubrir que los Akatsuki no eran unos asesinos, sino unos locos, aunque más locos estaban ellos por haber aceptado, al ver algún que extraño triángulo.

_Sasuke – Sakura – Lee_

_Naruto – Hinata – Kiba_

_Asuma – Kurenai – Kakashi_

_Neji – Tenten – Shino_

_Genma – Shizune – Iruka_

_Ino – Shikamaru – Temari_

_Gaara – Anko – Kankuro_

_Jiraiya – Tsunade – Orochimaru_

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic de Naruto que subo, pero a diferencia de los otros, éste será bastante largo. ¿Triángulos muy raros, verdad? bueno, solo unos cuantos jejeje...

Ya sé que el líder del Akatsuki no se llama Boss, pero me pareció apropiado para darle un poco de humor a la historia.

Si queréis apuntaros al Reality Show que han organizado el Akatsuki y saber quién con quién se quedará, solo tenéis que dejarme un review con vuestra opinión. Se admiten sugerencias. Aunque en algunas nadie me hace cambiar de idea.

Por cierto, aquí Itachi si mató a su familia fue por una razón que... ejem... se verá en el siguiente capítulo que está en proceso y donde dará lugar el primer triángulo, Sasuke, Sakura y Lee. ¿Con quién se quedará Sakura cuando Sasuke la desprecia¿Quién defenderá a Lee cuando ni Kisame ni Deidara querrán apoyarle?

Por fa, no seáis malos con vuestras críticas ¿eh?

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


End file.
